


The Owner

by smuttyrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Consensual Kink, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, consensual sexual slavery, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron
Summary: Robert continues Aaron's training.Part of an extended universe where Robert owns a BDSM club and Aaron wants to be trained as his submissive.





	The Owner

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of warnings for this one so please check the tags and give it a skip if you think any of the content will be triggering for you, my loves xx

This is just a short scene set in a universe that the porny brain twin and I have been playing in for a while. The basic premise is thus: Robert split from Chrissie before meeting Aaron. He received a large mansion in the divorce and has turned it into one of the most exclusive BDSM clubs in the country. Membership is through recommendation only and the fees are astronomical unless one finds a sponsor. It is very upmarket, very elite, and very exclusive. Robert, as the head of this organisation, is desired by all. Every sub who joins the club wants to have at least one session with The Owner and Robert enjoys the occasional indulgence. Yet, somehow, Robert feels unfilled. Meanwhile, Aaron has become interested in the BDSM lifestyle after hearing about it from a lover. Their relationship has ended but Aaron is still curious about the lifestyle. Which is how Aaron winds up in a seedy underground club completely out of his depth. Robert sees him there, is intrigued by this young man who has no idea of the potential he possesses, and offers to show him the ropes- so to speak.

Aaron agrees to be trained as a sub by Robert and they quickly become exclusive. Aaron soon finds that he likes the idea of being ‘The Owner’s boy’ and Robert is enthralled by the idea of having a sub that has been trained so specifically for his pleasure. This scene is one such example of Aaron being trained for Robert. Their relationship is well established, but at this point in the story the focus for both of them is still on the sex and submission rather than the feelings of love and possession that will ultimately be their undoing.

Warnings- toys, deepthroating, sexual contact with an anonymous person, Aaron and Rob both having sexual contact with a person that isn’t each other, cum eating, consensual sexual slavery.

^^

He's on his knees in the middle of a nondescript room. It’s small and dark and perhaps a little cosy but that’s all that is noticeable about it. He’s comfortable; his knees are well protected by a fluffy cushion and his posture is relaxed.

Robert is standing to the side talking in hushed tones to a man in a mask. He is wearing the uniform of one of the in-house servants: the crisscross of leather straps over his shirt identifying him as a switch. Once they are done talking Robert reaches out and squeezes this other man’s arse in a gesture that is both pleasurable and possessive. Aaron should know; he’s felt it enough times.

Then Robert is moving over to him. Aaron hasn’t been told to avert his eyes so he looks up at Robert boldly hoping to convey his desire for him through the heat of his gaze alone. Robert smiles at that and rewards him with a gentle tug of his hair. He’s been growing it long, just like Robert asked him to.

“I have some urgent business to attend to,” Robert says. “But I don’t want to interrupt your training, even for a moment. So, I have asked one of my assistants here to take over, only for a short while, while I sort this issue out.”

His hands continue to caress Aaron’s hair, face, and neck.

“My assistant knows all your safewords, hard, and soft limits. He’s been informed of the cameras in this room and the microphones. He knows that if a single hair on your head is harmed they will not find his body.”

Aaron supposes that he ought to be perturbed by the fact that Robert just threatened to murder someone. But he trusts such things won’t be necessary. And, in some deep and dark way, the knowledge that Robert would do something like that to protect him is perversely enjoyable.

“Your mouth is such a delight. But I know we can train you harder, push you further. While I am gone my assistant here will practice the finer points of deep-throating with you. Do you consent?”

Aaron nods his head in enthusiastic agreement.

A final tug of Aaron’s hair and Robert is gone with nothing but a regretful expression as he leaves the room. But Aaron isn’t worried. He’s been diligent in his training thus far. Robert had talked him through the first steps, making sure he was safe the whole time as they worked on suppressing his gag reflex. It had been hard and Aaron had been brought to tears more than once but Robert had known exactly when to push him and when to draw back. And the feeling of Robert’s leather gloves wiping away his tears as he told Aaron what a good boy had been was indescribably pleasurable.  

He is confident that he can take whatever the assistant has been ordered to give him. It is not so much a case of learning a new skill but refining one that he already has. So, when the assistant selects a large dildo from the table of toys in the room and orders him to suck he does so enthusiastically. His practised movements mean that he can easily let his mind wander while still completing the task set. He thinks about how wonderful it will be to have Robert inside him instead of this silicone that will never be as soft or warm as Robert’s flesh. He thinks about how Robert will look down with eyes full of adoration and praise rather than the quiet curiosity of the assistant who has been ordered to the task. He’s glad this man is masked; it helps him filter out the information his eyes are providing him with and instead imagine the perfect face of his master there instead.

And when the assistant changes track, picks up a cock extender from the table, slips it onto himself, then proceeds to fuck Aaron’s mouth with it, Aaron easily slips into a fantasy where it is Robert’s impressive length that is invading his mouth with such care.

They move through cycles like this. The assistant fucks him with a dildo for a bit, before changing and fucking him with his own sheathed cock. Aaron can’t help but feel a little sorry for the man; he won’t be able to feel any pleasure at all through the cock extender. But he doesn’t feel guilty at all. After all, the focus is on Robert’s satisfaction. The whole point of the exercise is to prepare Aaron to be used by Robert, and the assistant is only the means through which this will be achieved. Any gratification the two of them receive in the process is purely incidental. Not that Aaron minds; the fantasy of Robert coming back and being pleased with his progress is pleasure enough for him.

As if conjured by the force of Aaron’s imagination Robert enters the room. The assistant immediately stops what he is doing and retreats to the wall, head bowed, hands clasped in front of him. Robert pays him absolutely no attention; his focus is all on Aaron.  

“You’ve been training hard I see,” Robert says as he swipes his thumb over Aaron’s swollen lips. He’s desperate to taste him but his training kicks in before he can take Robert’s thumb in his mouth like he wants to. Robert must see his desires written on his face as he smiles down at him and rewards him with a quick stroke down his throat.

“I know you have been on your knees for a long time now, but I need to check that my assistant has done his job.” And with that he unzips the fly of his trousers, takes his cock out and quickly presses it into Aaron’s mouth, sliding all the way down until Aaron’s nose is pressed into his pubic hair. Robert holds there for a moment, sighing as Aaron’s throat flutters then relaxes around him. He withdraws, tucks himself away, and goes over to where the assistant is standing.

“You did well,” Robert whispers into the assistant’s ear still loud enough for Aaron to hear. “I did promise you a reward.”

Aaron watches with interest as Robert cups the assistant behind the head and draws him into a kiss with teeth and tongue. Once, a long time ago, Aaron would have been seething with jealousy to see his lover kiss and fondle another man like that. But now he only watches with amusement. He knows this is all a show and that as soon as he is done with this other man Robert will be back with him. The manor is full of the prettiest things and yet Aaron is the only person Robert has ever truly given himself too. It makes Aaron feel so powerful to know this.

Let this man take this tiny taste of Robert’s sweetness. The rest of it is all for him.

Robert brings the assistant to orgasm within a matter of moments. His pleasure taken, he sends him on his way, with no words of parting. Not that the other man seems to mind, a blissful expression that Aaron recognises only too well plastered over his face as he slips out of the door.

Alone, at last.

Robert saunters over to him.

“Clean me,” the order is simple but the words are spoken softly. Aaron takes Robert’s cum covered hand in his mouth straight away, happy to be useful. He’s so attuned to the taste of Robert’s cum now that he can detect the subtle differences in taste between his and the assistant’s. It’s not bad per se but Robert’s cum is so sweet and delicious that he has to hide his disappointment that he’s not yet had the chance to taste it tonight.

“Soon,” Robert says as if he can read Aaron’s mind. Robert knows and fulfils his desires so well Aaron often wonders if he can.

Which is why he is not surprised to feel himself be lifted to his feet and taken over to the large armchair at the foot of the bed.

Robert falls to his knees before Aaron, checking that Aaron’s are not too bruised, massaging his legs where they had grown stiff from being still too long.

“I’m so proud of you,” Robert says as he presses kisses to the inside of Aaron’s thigh. “You take your training so well.”

“Only because to teach me so well,” Aaron says, voice slightly raspy from all the use his throat has had.

“I am so lucky I have you.”

“And I you.”

That’s quite enough sentiment for the evening it seems, as Robert is back on his feet in an instant. He stands with his feet on either side of the chair and pulls Aaron closer to him by his hair.

“We’re not quite done practising though, are we?”

“I’ll never be done until I stop pleasing you,” Aaron responds with an earnest smile. It’s true; until Robert decides he is bored Aaron will willingly submit to whatever desire takes his fancy.

“You’ll never stop pleasing me,” Robert quietly reassures him.

There’s nothing else to do in that moment but kiss, the both of them falling into it with grateful moans and pretty sighs. But, as always, the spark of desire is lit. Robert pulls back and once again presents his cock for Aaron to suck. Hands tangle in his hair as he pushes his head down so proud of himself for how much he can take within him. And as he relaxes into the push of Robert’s cock in and out of his throat his only thought is of how thankful he is to be owned so completely by this man.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my askbox is open xx


End file.
